


Mine!

by AlphaWolfofTexas



Series: Dog gone Dean [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confused Castiel, Dog Dean, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Possessive Dean, Protective Sam, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaWolfofTexas/pseuds/AlphaWolfofTexas
Summary: The next morning after the whole Wiccan doggy spell, you and Dean head back home to the bunker. The boy's are happy to see you back and express it with hugs. Unfortunately, Dean doesn't like it when his little brother stays too close to you. Dean needs to assure himself he's dominant. What better way than to roll around and play, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AshNicole_xx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshNicole_xx/gifts).



> This is a Birthday fic I made for my friend, AshNicole_XX. Happy birthday my dear Mermaid!

You woke up the next day feeling completely boneless and sated. A smile danced on your lips as you rolled over to look at Dean’s still passed out form. His arm was still draped over your middle but he had slipped out of your body sometime during the night while you both slept. You reached up and placed a hand on Dean’s stubble ridden face, running your thumb pad back and forth across his cheek in adoration. Your heart warmed as you watched Dean’s sleeping face. He had no harsh lines on his features. The worry lines that came with being a Hunter were not present anywhere and it made Dean look years younger. Innocent. And so, damn handsome.

You sighed happily and Dean stirred awake with a shallow whimper and a long stretch of his sleep tight limbs. Beautiful bright green eyes opened lazily and instantly locked onto your face, bringing a smile to his lips simultaneously as he recognized you. “Mornin’.” He rasped out, his voice deep and slightly hoarse from disuse through the night. You chuckled lightly as he turned his face to kiss your palm softly. “Good morning Dean.” You replied in a gentle voice. He laughed along with you before he leaned in, ignoring the morning breath, and kissed you. 

Your eyes closed and you allowed yourself to enjoy the feel of Dean’s lips against yours. You moaned softly when he took your lower lip between his teeth and tugged gently before releasing it and planting a kiss there to sooth it. You reached over to grip his shoulder and instantly Dean moved to lay his warm and still very naked body over yours. You turned away from his mouth with a sharp gasp as Dean lazily thrust his morning wood against your entrance. 

“ _Ah_ , Dean.” You moaned as he ran his lips from the side of your face down to lick and suck at your ear lobe before going lower to suck little bruises into the tender skin along the side of your neck. It wasn’t exactly out of character for Dean or you to initiate sex first thing in the morning but it _was_ slightly out of character for him to be so wanting. So needy for you and so amped up this early after waking. Not that you were complaining at all. “ _Ahh_ , God Dean. Yes!” You groaned as Dean reached down to grip his shaft and run the pre-come soaked head of his cock through the folds of your pussy. Dean was being dirty and even a little demanding as he leaned down to latch onto your left nipple and suck greedily at the already hardening bud. Gently rolling the taut peak between his teeth before laving it up with his tongue. A low rumble echoed in Dean’s throat as he growled from his growing arousal. When he lifted his head away, much to your dismay, he fixed intense green eyes on you as he licked his lips slowly. Obscenely running his tantalizing tongue over his canines with a predatory grin plastered to his mouth.

“Mine.” He growled and you could instantly see the shift in Dean as the spell enhanced his need to claim. At first, a slight tendril of unease squirmed its way into your stomach as you watched Dean track your movements with a very calculated eye. The same way an Alpha wolf would watch his mate during breeding season. ‘ _Not that far off the mark_.’ You thought chastely as you recalled the spell and the events of last night. Dean had mentioned you were ovulating and that his body wanted him to be your mate. 

By the way his nostrils kept flaring and him panting every time he glanced down at where his now rock hard dick rested in the small trench of your entrance folds, rubbing himself against your clit from time to time, it seemed like this wolf had already claimed its mate. So that only made the whole ‘ _Mine_ ’ situation that much more dangerous….. and that much sexier. ‘ _What’s life without a little risk_?’ You quoted and you spread your legs more as you planted your feet firmly on the bed and curved your hips up to rub roughly against Dean’s hot member. “Yours.” You confirmed, and then it was blissful chaos. 

Dean practically fell on top of you. Pushing you into the bed where you couldn’t move at all as his lips captured yours again in a hot and possessive kiss. His tongue slid past your parted lips to delve and explore every millimeter of your mouth. Demanding entry and refusing to let up. So fucking amazing. Dean was many things in bed, but pushy had never been one of them. You never thought that this would be a kink of yours but with Dean, you guessed all bets were off. 

You felt Dean push against the inside of your knees and you promptly opened your legs wide enough for him to slip into the spot between them. You drew in a sharp breath as Dean took a moment to rub his hard length once more against your entrance before reaching between the two of you to grip his dick and position the head against your entrance. He took that moment to look up and lock his gaze with yours before growling out through clenched teeth, “Breathe.” 

You did as he demanded and took a deep breath. Then Dean pressed forward and the breath caught in your throat as you stared at him through wide eyes. You were still semi stretched from how thorough Dean had been the night before but taking him in now with no prior preparation made you feel the slight stretch prominently as your vaginal walls unconsciously clamped down around him. You heard him hiss in discomfort before you closed your eyes and focused on relaxing the lower half of your body. After a few seconds you felt him begin to move forward again with a little more ease and opened your eyes to peer into bright emerald irises. 

He held you there. A trance of green fluctuating with every thrust of Dean’s cock. Every cant of his hips. Each new angle causing you to writhe beneath the man you loved. “Oh, Dean.” You moaned, closing your eyes again and pressing your head backwards into the pillow as he continued to fuck into you gently. The slow drag of his pulsating cock against your inner walls had you twitching and moaning with a warm smile on your face. It was absolutely blissful. Once your channel was slick enough to coat every inch of Dean’s rock hard cock you felt him begin to pick up the pace as he grabbed onto your hips and used them as leverage to slam into you at a new angle. “ _Ah_ , God!” You cried out and your hands reached up to dig your fingers into the backs of his shoulders. 

Your legs rose as well and wrapped around Dean’s hips. Digging your heels into his perfectly firm ass to encourage him to go deeper, go faster. Be rougher. The hint was enough for Dean. He moved his hands to lay flat against the bed directly above your own shoulders and lifted his chest completely off yours as he spread out his legs behind him to get better traction against the bed. The only warning you had was the frenzied lust spiking in his gaze before he moved back, almost pulling out completely before ramming back in to hit that spot that made you see stars dead on. 

You sucked in a deep breath and your body spasmed as you saw the entire galaxy before you came from Dean’s cock alone. Your fingers dug into the muscular flesh of the tops of Dean’s shoulders and raked downward from the sheer force of the pleasure you were feeling. You heard him growl low in his throat before he leaned down and bit your shoulder directly over your collarbone gently. Three more quick thrust’s and he was coming, shooting deep into your channel as that same strange pressure expanded from Dean’s ejaculating member at the base, locking him inside of you. ‘ _His knot_.’ You thought with an internal smirk as Dean grunted. He continued with a few more thrusts to spill every last drop of his seed into you before slowing to a stop another moment later. Oh yeah. You were thoroughly claimed. 

You both took a few moments to pant and catch your breaths before Dean lifted off of your body and got a good grip on your waist and beneath your shoulders before he flipped you both so that he lay on his back, and you lay directly over him. When you settled more comfortably over him, you forced your eyes open to look into Dean’s half lidded gaze and softly smiling face. “Hey.” He said finally. Cheekily. You giggled as you reached up to cup his cheek. “Hello Dean.” You said sweetly and stroked his cheekbone with your thumb. A tint of red on your finger pressed against his temple made you do a double take and pull your hand away to further inspect the digits. Blood coated the tips of the nails as well as each pad of every finger. 

You gasped and an apology was just barely leaving your lips before Dean reached up and grabbed at your hand. Inspecting each finger before he leaned forward and kissed every tip with reverence before casting his calm and slightly amused gaze on you, sighing out with a breath, “Yours.” As he did so. You were taken aback by that, but only slightly. Actions had always spoken louder than words with Dean. He was fine with you marking him. He even seemed happy that you had. A small smile graced your lips once more before you nodded, returning his words with a confirmation of your own as you leaned down to brush a kiss against his throat. “Mine.” 

Dean absolutely beamed as his gleaming smile reached his eyes. He pulled you up so that he could kiss you before he wrapped his arms around your back and held you in a warm and loving hug. After a moment, you sighed. “You know we have to head home after your knot goes down.” You stated to Dean. Much to his dismay if his groan of protest was anything to go by. “Can’t we just stay here ‘till the damn spell wears off?” He grumbled, tightening his hold on your body. “Sammy’s gonna be a pain to deal with and the thought of you being near him or Cas at all right now makes me want to kill something.” He growled, obviously irritated. “You’re still ovulating Y/N. I don’t think I’ll be able to hold back if either of them touch you.” You sighed again and raised your head to look down at Dean. “He isn’t a threat Dean. He’s your brother.” You leaned down and kissed him firmly before speaking again. “And besides, we’re already late. Sam is expecting us and both cell phones were ruined during the hunt. It’s best not to make him worry more than he probably already is since we didn’t check in last night.” 

Dean growled again but let his head fall back against the pillow in defeat. You shook your head at his childishness, though you still leaned down to drop a few kisses over his Anti-possession tattoo. Another twenty minutes later and the knot had dissipated enough for him to slip out of you. You made your way to the shower with a spare set of clothes, stopping Dean from joining you by turning and pinning the bigger Hunter with a raised eyebrow. He rolled his eyes and whimpered but went to go sit on the bed to wait instead. Once you got out and Dean took his own quick shower, you both packed the duffel bags and loaded into Baby before hitting the asphalt again back to Lebanon. 

*****

After another three hours on the road you managed to make it to the bunker by around noon. You made it all of twenty feet into the giant hidden fortress before you were greeted by the nerdy Angel and the resident moose. “Y/N?” “Dean?” Sam and Cas came in from the library almost instantly before crowding you, pulling you both in for hugs before letting go. Well… Cas let go. Sam not so much. “We were worried about you two.” Sam said in a slightly chastising voice with his arm still lightly wrapped around your shoulders. “I called both of your cells twice last night and it kept going straight to voicemail. What happened?” He asked, tilting his head down closer to pin you with a thoughtful gaze.

You huffed out a laugh void of humor as you reached up to rub the back of your neck, grazing Sam’s fingers accidently as you did. “Well, they sort of got wet during the hunt. You see when we got there…” A deep growling sound echoed menacingly around the room and you quickly tensed as you recognized the voice beneath the threatening sound. You whipped your head around to pin Dean with a wide eyed stare. Dean was glaring daggers at his brother and baring teeth in a snarl. “Dean?” You inquired and your opposite hand raised to press firmly against Sam’s chest. The action only seemed to make him angrier. “Stop touching him, Y/N.” Dean snapped and made a move to reach out to you. Cas, instantly stepped into his path.

“Dean, what’s going on?” The Angel asked, a worried expression plastered to his usually neutral features and suspicion darkening his cobalt blue eyes. “What’s wrong with you?” Dean turned his glare on Cas as he growled again and grasped the hand Cas placed on his sternum to keep him back. “Get out of my way, Cas.” He growled again before looking over Cas’s head to issue a death glare at Sam who had since let his hands drop from where he was hugging you in order to frown worriedly at his older brother. “Dean, what the hell man?” He asked, pulling you gently behind him in some attempt to shield you. From what, he didn’t really know, though he could sense the threat in the air just as easily as he ever had on any hunt. 

That only served to draw a full-on snarl from Dean as he pressed forward suddenly with rage in his eyes, nearly knocking Cas to the floor before the Angel got a good grip on the furious Hunters’ arms. “Get away from my Mate Sam.” He growled out and that’s when it clicked. Dean was being territorial and possessive. Protective. You tried to worm your way out from behind Sam but his hand suddenly went backwards and his fingers brushed your stomach before his large palm went to wrap gently but firmly around your hip to keep you in place. Unfortunately, Dean saw that lingering touch as a way of keeping you away from him. It only served to make him angrier. 

He managed to rip out of Cas’ grasp before he could subdue him and lunged for Sam. The younger Winchester tensed, prepared for whatever might happen. Almost whatever might happen. You gripped the back of his jacket and yanked him back with all your might. Sam shouted a curse as he stumbled backwards about three feet before correcting his stance and starting forward again to meet his brother. By this time, you were already turning to stand in front of Dean and grip onto the sides of his arms and pull backwards on the material of his jacket. Unlike with Cas, who was now advancing on Dean from behind as well, when you placed yourself between Dean and his brother, Dean stopped dead in his tracks. The angry scowl was still there when he looked down to lock his gaze with yours but the look of sanity returned to his fiery green eyes as well.

“Dean, please. I’m ok.” You assured the still very pissed off older Winchester as you stepped forwards more and pressed your chest to his as you looked up at him with pleading eyes. “Sam didn’t do anything to me. I’m fine.” Dean huffed out another snarl before he leaned closer and wrapped his arms around your body, pulling you up and closer to him so that he could press his face into the cradle of your neck. He took two deep breaths in that position before shifting to look over your shoulder at his baby brother. “But he touched you.” He growled. “He **kept** touching you. And then he tried to keep you away from me.” Dean’s hold tightened a little more as a reaction to the residual anger he had felt over that action. The hold didn’t hurt. It was just enough to ensure that every time you inhaled your breasts would be smashed in the space between your chests. 

You moved your hands from gripping his shoulders up to tangle and card through his hair at the base of his skull. “He didn’t know Baby.” You crooned gently into his ear. “I’m here. I’m _yours_ Dean. It’s ok.” You said and pressed a soft kiss to the shell of his ear before trailing them lower to where you had to crane your neck in order to kiss a smooth trail down his throat. A low, pleased rumbled reverberated through his chest as you sucked a small mark over the pulse point along his neck. He responded by moving a hand down to press against your ass gently. When your hips were flush with his, he slowly but firmly ground his swelling cock into the ‘V’ of your thighs. “Mmm.” You groaned and buried your face in the crook of his neck to hide the smile and stop a deeper moan from erupting out of your throat.

Just as your legs raised from the ground to wrap around Dean’s hips, someone cleared their throat behind you. Dean raised his head from your neck where he had begun to lap leisurely at your throat to direct his attention to the person who had coughed. “Uhh,” Sam’s dumfounded grunt piped up and you turned your head away from Dean in order to look at the baffled younger Winchester as well. “You guys mind explaining what the hell is going on?” Dean growled again and returned to licking at your neck, taking only a moment to mutter “Later Sammy.” before he turned with you in his arms and walked passed Cas to move towards the barrack halls. You called out to both dubious looking men as Dean playfully growled and nuzzled your neck. “Um, I’ll explain everything soon. Promise!” You got out before Dean rounded a corner and they disappeared from sight. 

“C’mon babe.” Dean said, a snicker in his voice as he nuzzled your face to the side to kiss your throat and nibble at your ear. “Pay attention to _me_.” He pleaded playfully. You laughed and wrapped your arms around him as you arrived at his room. He shifted you slightly to grip the door knob and shove his way inside before locking the door before moving to land on the bed with you beneath him. You laughed again and tightened your leg hold around his hips to press the growing bulge in his pants harder to your wetting pussy. “This what you wanted baby?” You teased and Dean’s eyes closed for a moment before he let out a low snarl and grinded his hips down harder in little circles directly over you swelling clit.

“Oh, Dean.” You whimpered and moved your face to plant kisses all along his cheek until he shifted enough to fuse your lips together in a dominating kiss. You moaned into it as you felt Dean’s hands wandering to the waistband of your jeans. He unclasped the button but that was the only obstacle he cleared before he lifted away from the kiss and fisted the denim at the sides, yanking them down the length of your body in one swift motion along with your underwear. The slight sound of the material tearing assured you that there would be at least one section of those jeans that would need to be sown. But that couldn’t be the furthest thing from your mind at the moment. Not with roughly a hundred and ninety pounds of possessive Hunter muscle leaning over you with wild lust blown eyes. 

"Mine." Dean growled and a shiver ran up your spine at the harsh claim. You reached for the hem of your shirt and sat up for a moment to pull it up your torso and over your head before flinging it to the ground, forgotten as you reached around to do the same with your bra. Dean licked his lips and he crawled closer to you and gently pushed at the center of your chest to make you fall back flat on the bed. He sat between your spread legs and admired the sight of you hungrily as he began to remove his shirt and unbutton his pants but not push them down yet. You looked up at him with a raised eyebrow before he grinned wolfishly at you. “It’s weird,” He began, a gentle whimper following the tone. A complete contrast to the look on his face. “But I can swear that I can smell them all over you.” A growl followed that sentence. 

You frowned. “Who? Sam and Cas?” You inquired, thrown a little off balance as to why he was talking about the two other men while he loomed over you like a predator that just got its prey. He nodded before he leaned down and laid over the top of you with his bare chest pressed flush against yours as his lips and tongue found your throat. You moved your head to the side to give him better access as he spoke in between kisses and licks. “It’s really weird.” He repeated. “That spell is making me feel like you’re not mine because you took a shower and don’t smell like me anymore. Now that they hugged you, you smell like them and when Sam pushed you behind him and touched your stomach...” He broke off with an unsettled snarl and you looked back at him. “Dean.” You began, carefully pronouncing every word so that the meaning would stick clearly in his mind. 

“I don’t want Sam or Cas that way. I know your instincts are saying different but that’s just because of the spell. You know in your heart and in your head that I would never choose _them_ over you.” You reached up to caress his face and smiled at him. “Now I’m all for sex if you feel up to it,” You began and leaned forward to rest your forehead against his. Peering into his eyes deeply as he whimpered. “But do it because you love me. Not because you’re afraid of losing me.” You laid back flat on the bed, and chuckled lightly when he chased after you to keep close. 

“I **do** love you.” He whispered after a long moment, his green eyes suspiciously shiny. “I love you so much.” He leaned down and kissed you. It was gentle. Unhurried. Like he had all the time in the world. Slowly, you reached between your bodies and worked your fingers in between the material of his jeans and boxers. Pushing them down his hips as Dean continued to kiss you. He grunted when the jeans caught on his hips, and lifted off a few inches to help you get them down further. Once his boxers and jeans bunched at his mid-thigh, Dean had no choice but to break the connection between your mouths and forcefully, almost angrily, shoved them down his legs and threw the wadded-up material onto the floor somewhere behind him. You chuckled again. 

“Anxious?” You asked and you received a lustful growl as a response. You smiled and closed your eyes as you felt Dean’s calloused fingertips run gently up the sensitive skin of your inner thigh. You let out a breathy moan as he reached your clit and swirled small circles around the slowly swelling bundle of nerves. “You’re so beautiful.” Dean murmured and dropped a warm kiss on the pulse point of your throat. A finger being inserted slowly into your already wet pussy made you squirm beneath him as he proceeded to stretch you, though there was hardly a need since you were still loose from the previous night and early morning.

“Dean,” You said in a breathy voice. “That’s enough. I can’t wait.” Your plea was answered with a low whimper as Dean shifted his hold on you, withdrawing his fingers to slide his hands beneath your ass and cup the soft mounds in his large, calloused hands. He gave them a firm squeeze which gained him a wicked smile from you as you looked up into his heated gaze. Dean gripped a hold of his shaft and lined himself up with your entrance, pressing the head of his cock against the opening, all the while never taking his attention away from your face. “Breathe.” He ordered, and by now you already knew the drill. You took in a deep breath and just as your lungs began to feel like they would burst, Dean thrust in all the way to bury himself balls deep into your slick channel. 

You blew the breath out quickly to avoid choking on it as Dean began to set a steady pace. Nice and slow. It was different from the other times. It was more endearing. More intimate. And it was absolutely amazing. You moved and wrapped your legs around his waist in a gentle hold as he continued to thrust, almost languidly, into your twitching channel. He shifted his angle and drove in again, this time going so deep that he reached that special spot that made you gasp and tighten your hold on him. He smiled down at you and moved to capture your mouth in a warm kiss as he kept that angle and hit your sweet spot each time. Every kiss, every touch. Every thrust of his hips that drove him deep into you had you panting and writhing with the precious mix of pleasure and devotion. Dean was a man of action. His words said that he loved you, and Dean was not a liar. But this was him proving that fact. Unnecessarily, but thoroughly appreciated nonetheless. 

“Oh God, Dean?” You broke away from the kiss to pant. “I’m not gonna last Dean.” You warned and you heard him chuckle softly against your skin as he placed a sweet kiss on the side of your throat. “Then come baby.” He said gently as his right hand lowered from where it had been cupping your left hip, down to rub his thumb firmly but lovingly over your overstimulated clit. It provided just the right amount of pleasure you needed to be pushed over the edge. Your climax hit hard and rattled through your entire body as you fought for breath through a low and long moan. Your eyes squeezed shut as your head fell back to press into the pillow. A few more, quicker thrusts, and Dean’s rhythm faltered as he came with a deep groan, coating your inner walls once again with his seed as the knot swelled and locked you both together. 

Dean shifted enough to his right to avoid crushing you under him when his body collapsed to the bed, tugging you with him slightly by where you were still connected. You both were panting but the deep sense of satisfaction resonated through every inch of skin that remained touching between the two of you. After a while your breathing settled enough for you to wrap your arms around Deans shoulders where he had slipped down your body. Dean himself wrapped a heavy arm around your middle and nuzzled his face affectionately against the soft skin of your breast.

Dean’s tongue slipped out to swipe across his dry lips quickly and accidently licked against the side. You flinched. For a moment, the whole room was quiet. Then, Dean’s warm wet tongue pressed against the sensitive skin of your breast and dragged sideways from your side to glide over your left nipple. You squirmed in his hold as a sharp laugh escaped you. “What are you doing?” You exclaimed though an adoring smile fastened itself on your lips. A chuckle vibrated from his chest to where it was still draped over your lower half as he looked up at you. “Didn’t know you were so ticklish sweetheart.” He said with a sly wink. You schooled your features and did your best to glare indignantly at him. “I am _not_ ticklish.” You hissed though the tone was playful. “Anyone would try to get away if someone just **licked** their breast.” 

Dean’s response was to cock an eyebrow before moving his chin down to rub the stubble ridden skin gently but quickly over the curve of your sensitive mound. A giggle erupted from you before you could contain it. You glared at him as he laughed heartily over your reaction until you suddenly moved. You managed to flip the large Hunter onto his back, feeling the sharp tug of the knot before you ungracefully fell on top of him. He huffed out a breath before chuckling again and wrapping his arms around you in a tight and warm hug. You laughed with him this time and closed your eyes. You soon settled into a comfortable silence with one of Dean’s hands lifting and combing through strands of your hair as he played with them. Forever seemed to pass before you spoke again.

“You know we have to go back and explain what happened to the others.” You offered, and that drew an agitated growl from Dean that made his chest rumble as your head vibrated from where it lay on top of it. “Dean.” You chastised softly, still not bothering to open your eyes. He sighed. “Fine.” His hold on you tightened. “But tomorrow. I just want to hold you tonight.” You felt his chin nuzzle the top of your head before a kiss was pressed to your hair. “I don’t want to think about either of them right now. Just you.” His voice was only an octave higher than a whisper. Almost like he was afraid to spoil the calm in the room with anything louder. You smiled against his chest and turned your head to brush a gentle kiss in the center of his thick pectorals. You heard his soft inhale at the feeling before you laid your head back down again and whispered, just as softly, “Agreed.”

You and Dean spent the rest of the night alternating between talking about new and old hunts, making love again and again, and confessing your dreams. Dreams that were taboo because you were both Hunters. Dreams that would most likely never to be granted for people like you. But when Dean spoke of **his** dream, it made you grow quiet. His dream was of the consequences of your past few nights together. He informed you that you were still very much ‘In Heat’, and he pointed out the obvious fact that for the past two days you have had sex without protection. When he said all of this, no fear or anxiety ran through his gaze. The same calm was there when he took a step further and told you of his dream. 

A dream of a child with sandy blond hair…. And **your** color eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo.... How was it?


End file.
